Johnathon's Twin
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: What if Jocelyn had twin boys and only Johnathon became corrupted by the demon blood? What if she took the one that wasn't corrupted after the Uprising? Watch as Clary and her brother Christopher learn about the Shadow world and must help take down their father and their demonic brother. Hope you guys like the story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is what would've been like if Jocelyn had twins and only one has been affected. I do not own the Mortal Instruments! Enjoy the story!**

**~Jocelyn's POV~**

I held one of baby boys in my arms while my mother held my other son. "He opened his eyes." my mother said and leaned down to show me my son, who was born a few minutes after my first son, had green eyes and I smiled. I looked down and saw my first born opened his eyes, and I thought I was going to scream after seeing his eyes. They were black, like as if he had no eyes, I prevented myself from screaming at the sight. "Twins?" I hear a voice saying, I looked over to the door to see Valentine standing there, he walked over and smiled at the two baby boys. 'How does he not notice what's wrong with this one?!' I thought to myself. "Jonathon" Valentine said. "This one will be Jonathon." Valentine said as he picked up my son from me and he held him and smiled. "He'll be Christopher." Valentine said as he kissed the forehead of the child my mother was holding. My mother hands me Christopher and she walked out of the room to give us time to admire our new children. "Valentine, don't you see that something's wrong with Johnathon?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "Wrong? I don't see anything wrong with Jonathon. You're probably just exhausted and need some sleep." Valentine said. I know something is wrong with Johnathon, something terribly wrong. I looked down at Christopher to see he has fallen asleep. "I'll go find another crib for Christopher to sleep in." Valentine said and he went into the nursery to put Johnathon in. Doesn't he know there is something wrong with one of his children?

**~Later when Jocelyn returns to the Manor after the Uprising~**

I stood in front of my home, and see it's now ashes. I looked around trying to find my parents, and Johnathon and Christopher. I stopped in my tracks to see skeletons, three adult skeletons and two infant skeletons. No. I fell to my knees, and noticed how I started to cry, I lost my family, my children, but still had my unborn child. It was then when I heard a faint cry from somewhere, a cry of a baby. I got to my feet and ran, following the sound of the cry. I heard someone running behind, knowing it was Luke. I stopped dead in the tracks when I see my baby laying in the middle of a field, crying. I ran over and picked him up, and I see those green eyes, Christopher. "Jocelyn!" I hear Luke exclaim when he finally arrived. I held Christopher close and cried, tears of joy that at least I knew one of my children is alive. "Luke, we have to leave." I said turning to Luke. "We can head to Paris and stay there until we figure things out." Luke said and I nodded. We then started to run, I held Christopher the whole time and it took us about 9 days to reach Paris. It was later then when I told Luke that I'm going to America and live there to protect my children from the Shadow world, I never want them to get involved with any of this and return to where I lost my family and Johnathon. They will be protected from the Shadow world, and they will be hidden from the man who I know is still alive.

**Sorry if it's short. What did you guys think about it? Leave a review of what you thought about it and if you want it to continue. Until next time, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: 16 years later

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

**~Christopher's POV~**

_I stood there along with Clary, I see we were facing a giant mirror, and that we both had wings. Clary had white wings while mine was gray, and that was when I saw that someone was standing behind us, a boy that looked exactly like me, but his eyes and wings were black. I turn around just as the area changed, I stood along with Clary and three teenagers that all had strange marks on their arms and legs, and I looked at what they were staring to see that a man that had white hair and black eyes and beside him was a boy, same age as I was I guessed and he looked exactly like me, but his eyes were black. "Christopher, don't you want to be with your own father?" the man asked and I stood there shocked. I then see that the boy ran at me and he held a dagger, and he stabbed me. Everything is starting to go black. "Chris! Chris!" I kept hearing Clary yelling as I fade away._

"Chris! C'mon and get up!" I was being shaken and finally opened my eyes to see my little sister, Clary standing next to my bed. "What?" I asked annoyed as I rolled to face the wall to go back to sleep. "You promised that you'll go to the Pandemonum with me and Simon. We're leaving in 20 minutes." Clary said as she walked out of my room. 'Damn' I thought to myself and I rolled out of my bed to start getting ready. My name is Christopher Fray, most people call me Chris except my mother. I looked in the mirror to see my snow white hair is a bit ruffled and see my emerald green eyes stand out. "Come on Chris!" I hear Clary shout from the living room. "I'm coming!" I said as I walked out of my room and walked over to the living room to see Clary and Simon standing at the front door. We said bye to my mom and we all head out. "You had a bad dream again? You were shaking a bit and kept tossing in turning when I was about to wake you up." Clary said. For a while now, I've been having bad dreams, each having the same white haired boy. "Yeah, but I'll get over them soon." I said shrugging off the topic. We arrive at the Pandemonum and get in line, a blue haired kid was standing in front of us and ahead of him, three teenagers that had strange markings on their arms were in line. I hear whispers from behind me, I turn my head to see two girls, one who was a blonde and was wearing one of those mini skirts and she was wearing way too much make up, and the other having brown hair and she was wearing short shorts and was wearing not as much make up as her blonde friend. "OMG! He looked at us! Is he a model?!" one of the girls whispered to the other after I looked back at the front of the line. It wasn't unusual for girls to be whispering about how they thought I was some kind of model. At school, every girl would throw themselves at me, and it gets really annoying especially when I'm trying to get to class. "You thought he was cute, didn't you?" I hear Simon ask Clary after the bouncer let the blue hair kid into the club.

We walk up to the bouncer and he looks at us for a minute before letting us in. I don't know why Clary goes to this club, I mean I enjoy dancing and being social as much as the next guy, but something about this place always gives me a weird feeling. "You guys go and dance! I'm going to get a drink!" I shouted and went to the snack area. I get there and get myself a coca cola and sit at one of the benches that they have. "Hey there, handsome. Wanna dance?" I hear a girl asking. I turn to see she was that blonde girl back from the line. "No thanks!" I yelled over the music. "Oh come on. What's the point of going to a club if you're not going to dance?" she asked. "My sister brought me here and I plan on-" I broke off what I was going to say when I see two teenage boys following the blue haired boy that is following a girl wearing a white dress. One of the boys takes out a knife and my eyes widen. "What's the matter?" the girl asked as she looked over where I was staring and she looked back at me confused, can't she see them? "I'm sorry, but I have to go!" I said getting up from my seat and making little progress to get through the crowd of dancing teens. "Chris did you also see that?!" I hear Clary exclaim and look down to see she was standing to my right. "Yeah! Where's Simon?" I said. "He went to get security!" she yells back as we finally make it through the crowd and stop where the teens walk to. On the door it said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. "They're in there?" I asked and Clary nodded. I opened the door slowly at first to make sure none of the teens would hear the door open, then I opened the door wide open and Clary and I walked in. The room was empty at first and we were about to leave when we hear someone shouting. We turn back to see three teens standing over the blue haired kid, who was tied against one of the pillars. The three teens were one girl and two boys. The girl was wearing a white dress that went all the way down to cover her legs, and the sleeves also covered her arms, she had ink black hair that went all the way down her back and her eyes were blue. The tallest boy looked a lot like the girl, except his eyes were so blue, anyone could've been lost in them, he was wearing black. The other boy had gold like hair and his eyes were also gold like, he looked like a lion that you'd see in a documentary. The blonde hair boy took out a knife that was glowing, ACTUALLY glowing, and was about to stab the blue hair kid when Clary shouted out to them to stop. "Why should I stop?" the blonde hair boy asked. "Well... You can't just go around killing people!" I said and I knew that if I tried to fight the blonde boy, his two friends would've probably kill me. "Exactly, killing people. But this-" the blonde hair boy pointed to the blue haired boy. "Is not a person." he finished. "Jace!" the girl hissed. "We can't tell them anything about us!" the black haired boy say. "They already know more then they should, Alec." Jace said and just then, the blue haired boy sprung out and tackled Jace. "Crap" I said. The blue haired boy was biting Jace and Jace grabbed his knife and stabbed the other boy, the blue haired boy then started to fold in on himself.

"Come on, Clary." I said grabbing Clary's arm and we started to leave when something wrapped around my ankle and I fell. "What the hell?!" I said and turned back to see the girl was holding a whip, and she looked at me as if she was about to kill me. "Look, we called the cops and they should be here any minute!" Clary said and I knew she was lying about that. "What would the cops do? You have no evidence. There's no body and no blood." Jace said and he was right. Not even his blood was shown. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked getting angry. "We're shadowhunters." Jace said and Alec gave Jace a shocked expression. "Jace! We can't tell Mundanes about us!" the girls said. "I don't think they're mundanes, Izzy. Tell me you two, have you ever encountered strange creatures? Have you talked with a vampire? A warlock? Werewolves?" Jace asked and I stared at him as if he were crazy. "No, and I don't know what that has to do with why you killed that kid!" Clary said. "Clary! Chris! Who are you two talking to?" Simon asked and we turn around to see him standing there with a confused look on his face and the security guard was standing there. I looked back to see the three teens still there, but why can't Simon see them? "Never mind, lets just go." Clary said and we leave the club. That's when something clicks, those three teens are the same ones I've seen in all my dreams lately. I turn back to stare at the club and stared at it for a second before catching up with Clary and Simon. What the hell is going on?

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry if it wasn't the whole dialogue when Clary met them, but I wanted to at least make two chapters before going on vacation! Until next time, peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Enjoy the story**

"But that's not fair!" I hear Clary shout at our mom in the living room. I was in my room packing my stuff up because mom said we were going to stay at Luke's ranch for the rest of the summer, and Clary wants to stay here. I walked over to my bookshelf and grabbed some books when I looked over at a picture of Clary, mom, Luke, and I at my 16 birthday party. "I'm going out with Simon!" Clary said angrily before slamming the front door. I walked out of my room to see my mom standing there a bit shocked. "I can go and try calming her down." I said starting to leave. "No. Clary just needs some time to calm down." mom said and I nodded. "Did something happened while you were out last night? You looked a bit pale and didn't say anything." mom said. "Have you ever seen something you weren't suppose to see? Or something that no one else can see?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen to grab some coke. "I seen some things in my life that I wished that I never saw..." mom trails off a bit. "I've been having dreams of some guy that looks exactly like me!" I suddenly blurt out before I could stop myself and mom looks at me surprised. "For the past few weeks, I've been dreaming of this guy that looks exactly like me, but his eyes are black, and then Clary, him, and I all having different color wings, Clary's white, the other guy's were black, and mine were gray. I don't know why I'm having these dreams." I said grabbing the coke. I looked over at mom to see she was pale. "Was there ever a dream of a man with white hair and black eyes?" she asked and I nodded and she looked even more pale. "Mom? Is there something that neither Clary and I don't know?" I asked getting a bit concern. "No. Maybe it's just your mind trying to make a world that just makes you a pretend father or something." mom said trying to make me think that. "I guess, but what was dad like? I know you keep pushing the subject away but I'm 17 mom. I just want to know if I'm like him at all." I said. As long as I could remember, mom never told us anything about our dad, except that he died in a car accident right before Clary was born, and we only have one picture of him on the mantel. Mom looked away a minute before speaking. "You have your fathers strength." she said and I smiled at that, at least knowing one thing about my father was good enough for now.

I was back in my room reading a book when all the sudden I hear my mom gasp and I got up to walk to the living room to see her having a terrified look on her face. "Mom what's wro-" I was about to say when the door suddenly crashed in, sending my mother with the door. "MOM!" I yelled and ran over to her. "Jocelyn.." I hear a voice saying, and I turned to see standing in the doorway was a man with white hair like mine and he had black eyes, and he had the same strange marks that those three teens had. "Who the hell are you?!" I said getting angry. The man stood there having a calm look on his face, though his eyes looked a bit surprised for a second after he stared at me for a minute. "Christopher?" he asked and I was surprised, how does he know my name. "Mom, get somewhere safe and call the police." I suddenly said. She got up and then threw a piece of the wood at the stranger, grabbed my arm and she dragged me to her room. "Hold the door!" she said after I shut it behind us. She gets her phone out and dials it, then repeated it another three times after calling who I guess might be Clary. I can hear Clary on the other line but can barely hear what she said. "NO! Do not come home, Clary! Go to Simon's and tell Luke that _he _found me! Christopher will meet you there!" mom said. The door was almost destroyed behind me and I hear Clary saying something. Mom just said 'I love you' and then hung the phone. "Christopher, climb through the window and go to Simon's!" mom said as she ran over to one of the drawers and grabbed a small bottle. "I'm not leaving you here with that crazy guy!" I said and the door was slammed into again. "Chris! Just go!" mom said and my eyes widen at that, she never called me Chris unless it something important was happened. "You can go out the window first and I'll try to get there before he breaks it down!" I said and the man slammed into the door again, this time the door gave in and I crashed into the wall and I faced the wall clutching my arm, which is probably broken. "Christopher!" I hear mom yell. "He's stronger then I thought he would be, perhaps the blood did affect him somewhat." the man said. What does my blood have to do with how strong I am? "Valentine, leave him alone!" mom yells before I hear something being punched and the man cursed. I turn my head to see mom ran out of the room and the man ran out a few seconds later. I started getting up and once I got to my feet, I ran out of the room to see the man breaking down the bathroom door and walked in. I ran over to see my mom unconscious and was being picked up by the man. "Let go of her!" I yelled about to tackle the stranger when all the sudden, was hit in the back of the head by something and everything went black.

**~Valentine's POV~**

I looked down to where my second son, Christopher, laying unconscious and at the door was one of my servants, Samuel Blackwell, was looking down at Christopher. "Lord Valentine, what shall we do with him?" Samuel asked. I just stared at Christopher, he was only a year old when I last saw him, I never planned on leaving him, but he didn't show any signs of the demon blood affecting him and thought he was just another normal shadowhunter. "Bring him with us." I said as I started walking over to the opening portal that leads to the mansion. Has Jocelyn ever told him anything about me? I doubt she would, and I was starting to feel happy to have my other son after all these years. I wonder what will it be like when he learns that he has a twin.

**Oh snap! Chris got kidnapped by Valentine! What will happen next? Until next time, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning about the family

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

**~Christopher's POV~**

_I was standing in a field, and in front of me was the guy who looked like me, and just then, another me appeared next to him. I walked closer to see that instead of my emerald eyes, my eyes were the color of blood. He looked back at the other guy and they both grinned evilly, next thing I know, everything around us burst into flames. Then I stood on top of a building, I looked down to see a massacre happening, people being ripped apart by creatures. I hear laughing and looked up to see it was the other me and the other guy standing on top of another building and laughing as they watched what was happening. "Our mother is proud of all the blood that we have spilled." the other guy said and everything went black._

I sat up gasping, that's when I realized that the room I was in wasn't even my room. I looked around a bit and notice something on my arm, a faint scar. 'When did I get this?' I thought to myself. I got out of the bed and put on my shoes that were next to the bed and walked over to the door just to see that it was lock. I looked around the room again and see a window and walked over to it, the window wouldn't budge when I tried opening it. Great, I'm in a some weird place, my mom and I probably got kidnapped by that weird guy, and Clary doesn't know where we are. Clary. I haven't realized yet that she is probably freaking the hell out about what happened to me and mom. I checked my pockets to see if my phone was still there, nope. Just then I hear the door clicking unlock and I was getting ready to fight, the door opens to reveal the man that attacked us. "Christopher, so good to see you're awake. I hope your arms is better." he said and I realized that my arm was broken before I got knocked out, but yet my arm doesn't even have a scratch.

"Ok, you have five seconds explaining yourself before I throw you out the window." I said.

"We can talk in the dinning room, you must be hungry." the man said and that was when my stomach decided to grumble loudly. "Follow me." the man said and he left the room, I hesitated at first but followed. "Can you at least tell me who you are? At least telling me your name?" I asked trying to get some answers. "My name is Valentine Morgenstern." Valentine said. 'Who the heck has a name like Valentine?' I thought to myself. I mean, I heard weird names for people, but Valentine was the first person I met that has that name. "Ok, so can you tell me why you know my name?" I asked and Valentine looked at me for a minute. It was weird looking at him, I seriously wouldn't be surprised if he was my father, actually I'm pretty sure he is my father.

"We're here." Valentine said as we walked into the dinning room and sat at the table. "Matthew, make some breakfast for our guest." Valentine said to a short man and the man nodded and left.

"So now you're probably wanting to know who I am?" Valentine said and I nodded.

"Well, I should say firstly, that I'm your father." Valentine said.

"Not surprised really, I mean I look a lot like you." I responded.

"Anyways, you were born into the Shadow world, where Shadowhunters were created to kill Demons and Downworlders." Valentine said.

"Downworlders?" I asked.

"Those disgusting creatures. Werewolves, warlocks, Vampires, Faeries. They all deserve to be killed." Valentine said bitterly. The short man walks in and hands me a plate of eggs and I said thank you and the man left. "Why do you hate them so much?" I asked. I spent my life watching monster movies, weird thing that I now know that they actually exist. "What's not to hate? We were created to kill demons and they are their own versions of demons." Valentine said getting more angry. "So now that I know that my father is actually alive, what else has my mother hid from me?" I asked and Valentine looked at me for a minute.

"You have a twin brother." he said and my eyes widen at this. "A twin?" I asked shocked. "His name is Johnathon, would you like to meet him?" Valentine asked. 'Could it be the same guy that's been in my dreams?' I thought to myself. "Yes" I said and Valentine nodded. "So, is it true that you have a sister? Clary if I remember correctly? It's short for Clarissa I assume, a name I wouldn't have chosen." Valentine says. I don't want to tell him, but then again, he could probably kill me or mom at any time. MOM. I forgot about her. "Where's my mom?" I asked. "She's in a comatose state right now, but she is being taken care of so don't worry." Valentine said and my eyes widen. A coma? How'd she get into a coma, we've only been here for a day I think. "Well when you're done eating, I'll take you to meet your brother." Valentine said and I finished eating a few minutes later. He leads me down a hall and we walk by a open door, I looked back in it to see my mom was in there, laying in a bed and is asleep. "Mom.." I whispered it out and was about to go in the room when Valentine says to follow him. I looked in there for a minute and catched up with Valentine.

He leads me to a door and stops there. "You ready to meet your brother?" he asked and I nodded. He opens the door and leads me into a huge room that had a variety of weapons on one wall, had practice dummy's and targets, I guess this was the training room. I see someone throwing knives at a target, and man he was good at it, he got all bullzeyes. "Johnathon, your brothers here." Valentine said and the person stopped throwing knives and walked over to us. He was the guy I was dreaming about.

"So you're my twin?" Johnathon asked when he walked over to Valentine and I. "I guess so." I said. "Well I'll let you two catch up, I'm going to check on your mother." Valentine said and he left the room. I looked around the room trying to see if there was a way out, there were windows and at least one looks like you can open. "Going through one of those windows will lead you to your death." Johnathon said and I was surprised. "You don't know it but we were bond at birth by our mother. Not the one that is in a coma, but our other mother." Johnathon says and I looked at him confused. Our other mother? What is he talking about? "Father hasn't told you?" Johnathon asked and I shooked my head. "Our blood is more different then the others, more so then you think, and being twins, this might be more of an advantage when we plan destroying this pathetic planet." Johnathon said as he walked over to a chair and sat in it. "What makes ours different?" I asked. "We have demon blood within us." Johnathon said and I stood there completely shocked.

**Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review what you thought about it!**


	5. Chapter 5: His demon side

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

I stood there, shocked at what Johnathon told me. Demon blood is running through my veins? "How is that even possible?" I asked. "Father was given blood from a greater demon, and put in our mothers food while she was pregnant with us. I don't know why it hasn't affected you at all, but perhaps we should find out." Johnathon said. '_Good and Evil never mix together.' _I remembered what Luke once told me. "What did you mean 'bound' together?" I asked remembering what Johnathon said about us were bound by birth. Johnathon stood there for a minute before replying. "After our mother Lillith found out that there was two of us, she decided to bind us together, hear the other ones thoughts." Johnathon said and I stood there surprised. "Does Valentine even know about this?" I asked. "Father doesn't know, I found out about it when she visited me a few years ago." Johnathon says. Johnathon walked over to a table that had swords on it and picked up a katana. I sat in one of the chairs just trying to compute all of this. _'Destroying the world would be interesting, come on.' _I thought and I shooked my head. "I see that you and I have the same thoughts." Johnathon said. "It's just a dark thought, though. Though having demon blood would explain it." I said. "I'd rather watch the world burn, demons killing mundanes, only those that I approve of living." Johnathon said as he examined the katana. "What would the point of that be? What if there were only a few that you approve about?" I said getting a bit nervous. "Think about it, brother. Us looking down at those who are getting killed, ruling this world like gods. Wouldn't that be fun?" Johnathon said after he put the katana down. "I'd rather live in the world where people I care about live in then your ideal world." I said. Johnathon sighed. "Don't lie, no matter how much you deny it, you want to watch the world dying while you and I laugh at those who suffer." Jonathon said and I glared at him. "You can keep lying about it all you want, but you want to watch the world burn just as bad as I do." Johnathon said and I started getting mad. "Shut up!" I said to him and he only smirked at that. "Don't want to talk about it anymore? I thought we were getting along just by discussing it. Maybe we can kill all the people we both hate, like father, or maybe mother." he said and then everything went black.

**~Johnathon's POV~**

Next thing I knew, Christopher leaped at me and let out an inhuman screech. I dodged him and didn't have time to react when he tackled me from behind a second later. We rolled on the ground and he was a few feet away from me and I looked over at him to see his eyes were blood red and he looked like a mad man. I kicked him when he jumped back at me and he launched into the training dummies, and I got up to see him running at me at the same speed as I ran. I punched him and he staggered back and punched back. I hear father was starting to run here to see what was going on. Christopher grabbed a dagger from the table and threw it right at me, I dodged and it hit the wall behind me. "What is going on in here?!" father said when he got into the room. He looks over at Christopher and his eyes widen a bit before he ran over and tackled Christopher. "Johnathon get the chains." father said and I walked over to the other room to get powerful chains that he used on me when I was a child. I walked back and handed him the chains, Christopher was still thrashing around trying to get out from under father. Father then put the chains on Christopher's arms and legs. Christopher kept thrashing around for a few more minutes before he passed out. "So he does have a demon side, it only reacts when he's very angry." I said and father looked over at me. "What did you do to make him do it?" father asked. "I was trying to help him train as one of us and he got frustrated about not being able to throw right and I teased him about it." I said, not wanting father to know about my plan. I looked back at Christopher who was unconscious. He seems very powerful but lacks the training to control his demon side. Interesting.

**Sorry for the short chapter, hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review of what you thought about it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own TMI, enjoy the story!**

**~Chris' POV~**

_I stood alone in front of a mirror, I looked at it for a minute and realized that my eyes were red, and my reflection started grinning like a mad man. Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a dessert, the skies were a blackish red. I turned around to see a giant castle that had people in red clothing walking around guarding it. Then I was standing in a throne room, Johnathon was sitting on one throne. I hear screams of agony and turned around to see Clary, mom, Luke, Simon, an Asian man, and those three teens in cages, all being tortured. "STOP IT!" I screamed and I turned back to Johnathon. Then everything around began to go up in flames, I felt like my life was being drained by this fire. "Hail and farewell, my brother." Johnathon said and I was engulfed by the flames. The last thing I heard was Clary screaming my name and everything went black._

I gasped and sat up, I looked around to see that I was in a cell. "What the hell?" I said to myself. I looked at my arms to see chains around my wrists, the chains had some kind of mark on them. 'What happened?' I thought to myself and then just then, I see an image in my mind, of me attacking Johnathon and I looked like a mad man. 'What the?' I thought to myself. "Here's your food." I hear someone saying and I looked up to see a man that had one of those helicopter haircuts, and he was holding a tray of food. I walked over as far as I could and he handed me the tray through the door. "Why am I here?" I asked the man. "Your father put you here, something about demons." the man said before leaving. 'Demons?' I thought to myself. I walked over to my bed and sat down and began to eat. I was about to eat the piece of bread when all the sudden, I felt pain in my head. 'Control it! Control it!' I heard a thought in my head. "CONTROL WHAT?!" I screamed holding my head and the pain kept feeling worse. '_Control your demon, Christopher Morgenstern. You are more dangerous then you think.'_ I hear another voice saying to me. Everything then went black before I realized it.

_I stood in hall, and ahead was an angel. "Christopher Morgenstern, you have been cursed to be a demon. If you wish to go to Heaven instead of hell, you must control the demon, any means __necessary." the angel said. "What demons?!" I asked. "The demon that was born within you before your birth. You are more dangerous then you think." the angel said and then everything went black once again._

I woke up and looked around just to see I'm still in my cell. I sat up and realized the pain in my head is gone. 'The demon that was born within me before was born?' I thought to myself. 'But Johnathon said it didn't have affects on me... maybe it does.' I thought to myself again and looked over at the tray of food, still on end of my bed. I continued to eat and when I was finished, I kept trying to think about what the angel told me.

A few hours went by when Johnathon walked in and had two men by his side, he instructed them to get me and they took off the chains on my wrist and started dragging me somewhere, I tried to fight but they were clearly stronger. They put chains on my wrist again, but these ones hanged from the ceiling and made me stand up. "Now brother, I want to see that demon once again, so lets try and bring it out, shall we?" Johnathon said and my eyes widen when I realized what he was going to do next. I then felt a huge pain on my back and I screamed. He kept whipping my back, each time it would get worse. I kept screaming at these. It felt like hours before Johnathon stopped and walked to my front and looked at me. "Is the demon released yet?" Johnathon asked. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Doing this to your own twin?!" I screamed at him and felt anger boiling. 'Control the demon side' I hear the voice once again and I tried my best until I calmed down. "Fine, we'll see the demon sooner or later." Johnathon said. The next few days have been the worse days in my entire life. The whips felt more painful then the last, and the worse part is, I don't know how much longer I can control the demon.

**Don't forget to review of what you guys thought about it! Until next time, peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: Escaping

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

It has been about seven days since I was put in this cell, and seven days since my own twin started torturing me just to get some demon out of me. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know that my back is marked with the scars that I got from being whipped at. I haven't talked at all since day one being here, I only scream. I was just finished from being whipped again and I was just laying in my bed which was stained with my blood. I kept having those dreams of that angel, I don't know what the hell these dreams mean. I was laying in my bed when I hear chaos happening, please let it be someone that's here to save me. I hear someone running down the stairs that leads to here, and it was Johnathon. He walks into my cell, and frees my wrists, I hated him, more then I thought possible. He looks at me for a second and then glares at me. "We're going." Johnathon said and I shooked my head. He then started dragging me, I kept fighting. "Say goodbye to your little home, you're never returning." Johnathon said but then everything went black.

**~Clary's POV~**

I watched as Luke and Valentine fight each other while Jace was taking me away from them. Valentine was able to knock down Luke and he pulled out a dagger. "NO!" I screamed trying to get away from Jace. "LUKE!" I screamed and Valentine was about to bring the dagger down when something flashed by and a screech broke out, it was as if something was being murdered. "DIE!" I heard a familiar voice scream. I look closer to see it was Chris was the one who tackled Valentine, and he was holding the dagger. "You... you made me like this! GO TO HELL!" Chris screamed and brought the dagger up, but then Luke tackled Chris before Chris was able to stab Valentine. What has happened to him? Jace and I ran over to Luke and Chris and my eyes widen at what I saw, Chris's emerald eyes was blood red, and he looked like a madman. He got out of Luke's grip and ran at Valentine once again. "Chris!" I yelled. "He has done to much to be forgiven, he must die! His blood must be spilled by my hands!" Chris says angrily, he has never acted like this before. "Chris, if you kill him, you'll be a criminal!" I yelled and Jace ran and tackled Chris. "Listen to our sister, Chris!" Jace yells while keeping a grip on Chris, Luke was helping too. "Chris..." I said and I turn to see Valentine holding the mortal cup and was about to go through the portal. "NO!" I screamed running to the portal, but it was too late, he went through and the portal vanished. "He got away." Luke said shocked. Chris then fell unconscious. "What the heck happened to him?" I asked looking at him. "I dunno, but we better get him healed, look at his back." Luke said and I looked at it and my eyes widen, his back was covered with whip marks. "By the angel." Jace said and we got Chris up and started heading out. Who did that to him? Why did he go crazy like that?

**~Chris's POV~**

I woke up to a white ceiling and looked around to see it was some kind of infirmary. "Good to see you're still alive." I hear someone saying and I turn to see Jace was walking in the room. "Where am I?" I asked sitting up. "The New York Institute. We brought you here to get healed by a warlock." Jace says walking to the side of my bed. "Ok, if that's the case, where's Clary, Luke, and my mom?" I asked. "Clary is back in one of the rooms, Luke is at his place I think, and our mom is in the hospital." Jace said and I looked at him confused. "Our mom?" I asked him. "You and I are twins, guess father didn't tell you." Jace said running a hand through his hair. "You're not my twin, I met my actual twin." I said and Jace looked at me shocked. "My twin is identical to me, but his eyes are black." I said and just before Jace was about to say something when I suddenly got hugged by Clary. "Chris! You're ok!" Clary said and I laughed a bit. "Well yeah, if you don't count all the scars I have on my back." I said and Clary gave me a concern look. "Did Jace tell you about him being your twin?" Clary asked, and she looked sad from saying that. "He's not my twin, I've seen my actual twin, he looks exactly like me, but his eyes are black." I said and Clary looked surprise but happy at the same time. "But I was raised by Valentine." Jace started trailing off. "Dude, have you ever heard of adoption? Maybe Valentine adopted you when you were a baby or something." I said and felt some pain in my head. "We also wanted to know what happened back at the manor, with the whole 'I'M GONNA KILL VALENTINE' thing. What was that?" Jace said. "Not again." I said shocked and Clary and Jace looked at me weirdly. "Alright children, please leave the room, I need to heal him some more." I hear a voice saying and I looked over to see an Asian man with spikey black hair, and his eyes were cat like. Clary and Jace left the room but Clary wanted to argue but decided to leave. "Who're you?" I asked and the man walked over. I then notice he had A LOT of glitter, weird. "I'm Magnus Bane, also known as the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus said and I looked at him confused. "Well nice to meet you, I'm-" "I know who you are, you're Chrisopher Fray, or Morgenstern, or maybe Fairchild which ever name you want to go with now." Magnus said. "I've known you and your sister since you two were little." Magnus says and his hands started glowing blue and I felt the pain on my back starting to disappear. "Wow. Thanks." I said relieved that the pain was gone.

"You should be fine to walk now, but I couldn't do much to get rid of the scars on your back." Magnus said and I nodded. I got up and got my shoes on and walked out of the infirmary with Magnus, Clary and Jace was standing outside with two other kids. "Chris, I'd like to introduce you to Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, their parents run the institute." Jace said and I shook Alec and Isabelle's hands. "You can call me Izzy." Isabelle said. "We can show you around the Institute." Jace said and I nodded. They began the tour. '_Don't think you can escape from us brother, this is only the beginning._' I hear a familiar voice in my head. Little did I know, this was the beginning of the most dangerous battle we all will be in.

**I'm planning to get through all six books for the fanfic, what do you guys think will happen? Will Chris ever be able to control his newly discovered Demon side? Will he ever be able to understand all these dreams he's having? Will he able to control his demon side, or will it destroy him and take over?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

**~Chris's POV~**

I sat on the infirmary bed in the Institute while Magnus tried some spells to try and block the demon, he was able to do it while taking away my memories, but without taking away my memories, it was a little more difficult. They kept me here to get healed and to see if Magnus can be able to block the demon out of my mind, I told everyone about the demon blood and well at first Jace almost killed me for being part demon, but then they learned that Magnus was somehow able to block off the demon that is released and takes over me. Magnus's hand stopped glowing. "Did it work?" I asked hopefully and Magnus shooked his head. "It's not because of not taking away the memories, it's because the demon is becoming stronger. Though I don't understand how, I mean I've been able to block the demon off before but now it's almost impossible." Magnus said and I was shocked. "Well isn't there a way to block off or kill the demon?" I asked. "No, the demon is part of you. It's almost impossible to get rid of it now without severely damaging you, or possibly kill you." Magnus said. We hear someone talking and next thing I knew a dagger flew past my head and got stuck in the wall that was behind me. "What the heck?!" I exclaimed and looked over to see a woman with black hair was standing at the doorway. "Sorry, thought you were _him._" the woman said. She looked like an older version of Isabelle, so I guessed she was Isabelle and Alec's mother. "If you mean my father, then yeah I can understand why you threw that dagger at me." I said standing up. "I have to go now, I have another client across New York." Magnus said and left the room. "I'm Maryse Lightwood, Alec and Isabelle's mother." Maryse said and I walked over and shooked her hand. "I'm Christopher Fray, or Morgenstern, or Fairchild. I'm still trying to figure that out honestly." I said and Maryse tensed a bit. "So you're Valentine's son?" she asked. "Yeah but my mom raised me in the Mundane world." I said. "Anyways, Alec told me that you were injured and that the warlock is trying to completely heal you, so you can stay here until you feel like you're good to go." Maryse said and I thanked her and she left the infirmary.

I walk over to my bed and lie down in it. "Hey Chris, thought you were hungry so I got you some food." Jace said as he walked in the room and hands me a bag. "Taki's?" I asked reading the restaurants name on the bag. "Best restaurant there is." Jace said and took out the burger that was in the bag and started eating it. "So any word on if Valentine was found yet?" I asked. "No, but a werewolf child was killed near a werewolf hangout spot." Jace said. "You think it could've been Valentine?" I asked. "Possibly, but then again, it could have been a vampire." Jace said and I took a bite out of my burger. "So was Magnus able to 'heal' you." Jace said emphasizing heal. "He said he couldn't block the demon." I lowered my voice. "What?!" Jace nearly exclaims. "He was able to block it when he was taking away my memories but without doing that it's difficult to do it without damaging or killing me." I said. "This isn't good, if the Clave finds out about your demon side, then they'll kill you!" Jace said and Isabelle walks into the room. "Guys, we have a problem." she says and we looked at her confused. "Another Downworlders is dead?" Jace asked and Isabelle shooked her head. "It's the Clave, and they wanted to see both of you." she said. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know, but the way they said 'Go get Johnathon and Christopher Morgenstern' I guess you guys are in big trouble." Isabelle said and we both were confused. We got up and Isabelle leads us to where the Clave was.

We get to the library and walked in to see a group of people talking and they went silent when we walked in. "Isabelle, leave now." Maryse said and Isabelle hesitated at first but left. "So, Johnathon and Christopher Morgenstern. Never thought I'd have to say Morgenstern ever again." an old woman said bitterly. "Actually I'm still trying to figure out if I should go with Fairchild or-" "Silence" the woman interrupted me and I went silent. "The reason why we came here is because we received a message that you two have some special kind of blood." the woman said and I tensed. 'How did they find out?! Who told them?!' I thought to myself. "If you think Jace has it, he doesn't. Him and I aren't twins." I said and the woman looked at me. "Don't you know talking to the Inquisitor like that is not the best idea?" she said. "Look, we don't know what you're talking about. I mean if you're trying to say that we have Morgenstern blood then yeah I do, but I doubt Jace does." I said and felt a sharp pain in my head. '_Let... me... out... KILL... KILL THEM ALL!' _I hear a voice in my head saying and I clutched my head. "Chris!" Jace said. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed knowing that what will happen next. The pain kept getting worse and everything went black.

_I stood on a hill, and in front was the most beautiful city I have ever seen. I then hear screams of agony and cries for help in the city and I ran to it. I then stood in the streets, and my eyes widen at what I was staring at. Johnathon having black wings, and he was holding someone, I looked closer and when I recognized who it was, I nearly felt my heart drop. It was Clary, her dead body in his arms, her white wings were stained with blood that was pouring out of her neck. "Clary!" I screamed and ran to Johnathon. I felt like I was flying at him and then I got kicked on the side by someone, I rolled on the ground and ended up on my side. I looked over to see it was me, with black wings like Johnathon's and eyes blood red. "Ha! He thought he could fight you, brother!" he said laughing. "In order for you to completely gain control, you'll need to kill him." Johnathon said and the other me grabbed a dagger and started walking over to me._

I woke up gasping and sat up, looking around to see I was back at the infirmary. 'When will these dreams stop?' I thought to myself. _When you are able to control your whole self, and when you reach your true power._ I heard a voice in my head.

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9:

**I do now own the Mortal Instruments. Enjoy the story!**

I sat in the bed, just in absolute shocked. 'Until I can control my whole self. Who will I be able to do that!?' I thought to myself when I hear the door opening and I snap my attention to see a short boy that had brown hair and glasses in front of his gray eyes, and he was holding a book. He reminded me of Simon when he was younger. The boy walked in carrying a bag with his other arm. "Jace wanted me to bring you food from Taki's." the kid said. "Thanks. What's your name?" I asked taking the bag and getting out a spaghetti. "I'm Max Lightwood." Max said. I didn't know Alec and Isabelle had a little brother, and if he didn't tell you and you compared them together, you'd be surprised that Max was related to them. "Nice to meet you, Max. I'm Christopher, but most people just call me Chris." I said and Max and I shook hands. "So what's that you're holding?" I asked and Max showed me it was a Naruto Manga. "I got it when I was traveling with my parents, though this is the third one and I don't know how to read it." he admits. "You're suppose to read it counter clockwise, and I can lend you the ones I have." I said and Max jumped a bit. "Yeah I have the first one up to the fifth one, I usually buy the next one after I read the a manga." I said and Max smiles widely. "Thanks!" Max said and I smiled. "So you've been training yet to become a shadowhunter?" I asked and Max shooked his head. "They won't let me until I'm twelve or when they think I'm ready, so I've been trying as much as I can to prove that I'm ready to start training." Max responded. "Well I bet you'll be a great shadowhunter." I said smiling and Max smiles. "Max!" I hear Maryse yelling from somewhere. "I have to go, nice meeting you, Chris!" Max said and he ran out of the Infirmary. I laid back in bed and closed my eyes trying to get some more rest.

_I was standing in a throne room and in my hand was a sword that had stars on it, and across was Johnathon holding a sword. "I don't want to fight you brother, but if you refuse to fight along my side, I'll have to kill you." Johnathon said and he started running forward and I ran at him and our swords clanged against each other. I didn't even know I was able to fight with swords this well. We fought what felt like hours and then our swords clashed against each other, both of us using all of our strength to put the other one down. "Just give up now, Johnathon. Surrender and we'll go easy on you." I said through my teeth and Johnathon laughs. "You should be the one to surrender, my Dark Shadowhunters will kill you if you kill me." Johnathon said and then we broke apart and continued fighting. _

I opened my eyes gasping a bit. I sat up and looked around the room, still in the Infirmary. "Chris!" I hear Clary exclaiming as she ran in the room. "Hey Clary, what's up?" I asked. "Jace was arrested!" Clary said and my eyes widen. "What for?!" I asked standing up. "He angered the Inquisitor and they're keeping him in Silent City, Izzy, Alec and I are gonna go get him and I wanted to see if you wanted to go too?" Clary asked and I nodded. "Mission Rescue Jace is a go." I said and we met up with Alec and Izzy and headed to Silent City.

We've made our way into Silent City, which seemed like a perfect place to have a Horror Movie at and the movie would've been a hit. "Jace!" Clary yells. "He'll be further down in Silent City, come on." Alec says and we kept walking, until the light casting from the witchlight Clary was holding showed a dead body. "It's a Silent Brother!" Izzy said and I remembered that they told me about them, how they never talk and how their eyes and mouth are sewn shut, but this Silent Brother had his eyes and mouth opened, and he looked terrified. "What happened to him?" I asked looking over at Alec and he shrugged. "Demon of fear possibly?" Clary asked. "Do you think Jace is ok?" Izzy asked and then Clary ran forward. "Clary!" I yelled and I ran after her. She stops at a door and is drawing something and then, an explosion happened. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed and Alec and Izzy ran up to see what happened. I got up and we all ran in and see Clary is trying to open the chains Jace was kept in. "How'd you do that?" Jace asked Clary. "I don't know, I just drew the opening rune, and then the door explodes." Clary said and the chains around Jace's wrist opened. "Come on, lets get out of here." Izzy said and we all started making our way out of Silent City, I carried Jace on the way out, but once we got outside, dozens of Shadowhunters were waiting outside and in front of the group was the Inquisitor and Maryse."You gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "Alec, Izzy, what are you all doing here?!" Maryse yells. This isn't gonna end well.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to leave a review of what you thought about it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, enjoy the story!**

We all stood there facing the dozens of Shadowhunters that were all facing us, with the Inquisitor and Maryse in the front. "Chris, try something." Clary whispered and I looked at her. "Why me?" I whispered back. "Just try!" she whispered and I handed Jace to Alec and walked in front. "Stop right there, Christopher Morgenstern." the Inquisitor said and I stopped. "Look, we were here just to get Jace." I said and one Shadowhunter aimed his bow and arrow at me. "I'm not gonna hurt anyone, I wasn't even raised by Valentine. Neither was my sister. Jace was but I doubt he'll want to kill anyone here." I said having no idea what I'm doing. "You carry Valentine's blood." the Inquisitor said and I was trying to stay as calm as possible. "Just because I carry his blood and that I look like him doesn't mean I'm like Valentine, I don't want to kill every Downworlder or anyone." I said and an arrow hits the ground between my feet. "Look, the Silent Brothers are all dead down there." Alec said pointing to the entrance of Silent City. "Jace might know what happened, but I doubt he'll tell you what happened if you kill us." I said stepping back. "He's right, none of the Silent Brothers are alive." a Shadowhunter said getting out of Silent City, he must've went in when we weren't looking. "Well where else should we lock him up?" the Inquisitor asked glaring at me.

"We can keep him at my place." a voice said and we all turned to see Magnus was walking over here. "Magnus Bane, what are you doing here?" Maryse asked a bit bitterly. "I got a text saying what was happening, and I'm offering to keep him in my home, I'll put spells up to make sure he doesn't escape." Magnus said and the Inquisitor thought about for a moment. "Fine, you shall keep him there until we know what to do with him." the Inquisitor said. "I won't let him leave." Magnus said and we all relaxed but then the Inquisitor turned and faced me. "But get him." she said pointing at me and two Shadowhunters walked over and started to grab me. "Hey!" I said struggling, Clary and Isabelle ran over and helped pull the Shadowhunters away from me. "Why me?!" I asked stepping back. "Is it true that you were kept in the Manor that Valentine has been hiding in for more then a week?" the Inquisitor asked, she probably thinks I'm some sort of spy or something. "Yes but I was captured! So was my mother." I said and the Inquisitor sighed once again. "We would have you go under trial but the Mortal Sword has been stolen." the shadowhunter that walked out of Silent City said, I guess the Mortal Sword helped them during the trial. "The Mortal Sword was stolen?!" the Inquisitor exclaims. "Valentine stole it, he killed the Silent Brothers and got the sword." Jace said and we all looked over at him. "I'll have to send a message to the Clave about this, Magnus take Johnathon to your home, and make sure he doesn't escape." the Inquisitor said before she and all the Shadowhunters left.

"Thanks Magnus, we owe you one." Clary said and Alec got out a steele and started drawing the healing rune on Jace. "So now what?" I asked and Jace stretched after the healing rune took affect. "First, we'll have to take Jace back to my home. I'd rather not anger the Clave." Magnus said and then we all head back to Magnus' apartment. Once we got there, a cat walks over and meows at Magnus. "Glad that you returned home." Magnus said picking up the cat. We all went over and sat down on the couches and chairs. "So do we have a plan or are we just gonna wing it?" I asked. "Well first off we have to clear Jace, the Clave won't believe that Jace isn't Valentines son, and also we have to track down the Mortal Sword." Alec said leaning forward in his seat. "You'd think they'd be smart enough to believe Valentine's actual son but nope, they automatically think I'm some deranged demonic lunatic like Valentine." I said while doing exaggerated hand movements. "Well technically you are a demon, half of it at least." Clary said and I facepalm. "Well you guys know what I mean." I said and Clary's phone rings and she picks up. "Hello? Hey Simon." Clary said after answering her phone. "I'm at Magnus's, we're discussing some stuff on how to defeat Valentine and how to clear Jace's name." Clary said and Jace groans a bit. "Simon asked if it's ok to come over?" Clary asked and Jace immediately said no. "Yes." Clary said and then hung up the phone after saying bye. "Why do we have to bring the Mundane into this mess?" Jace asked and Clary smacked his arm. "Well with this group, we just need a werewolf or a vampire and this group is all set up to be the weirdest team." I said and Clary laughed a bit. "We don't need Mundanes helping us, we're perfectly capable of solving these problems." Jace said and I threw a pillow that was on a couch at him. "Can we just get back to business?" Izzy exclaimed clearly annoyed. "What are we gonna do?" Clary asked and then Jace's face lit up. "I have an idea, I know someone we can go and get help from." Jace said and we all looked at him. "Who?" I asked and Jace smirked a bit. "The Seelie Queen." Jace replied.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to leave a review of what you thought about it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

After Simon arrived, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and I all went to the Seelie Court. Alec decided to stay behind in case the Clave shows up or something. "So how's this Seelie Queen gonna help?" I asked as we were walking in the park that has the entrance to the Seelie Court. "She'll help us, one way or another." Jace said looking over at me. "How do we know she won't lie and say she will?" I asked. "Faeries can't lie. It's impossible for them to lie." Izzy said and we all stopped at a lake. "Here we are." Jace said and I looked at him confused. "This is the entrance?" I asked and Jace nodded. "So do we just jump in or what?" I asked and Jace walked in the lake and fell in. "Well that answers my question." I said and Simon went in, then Clary, then Izzy, and I went in last.

I looked around to see we were in a cave, music played in the distance. "I see that you have all finally arrived." a voice said and we all turned to see a man with black hair and leaf green ayes standing there. "Meliorn!" Isabelle said excited as she ran up to hug him. "She knows him?" I asked confused, and Jace shrugs. "Izzy dates a lot of people, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, stuff like that." Jace responded and Meliorn turns to us. "The Queen has been expecting you, follow me." Meliorn said turning around and walking away, we all followed him. "You guys be careful, the Faeries have a way to manipulate people. Don't eat or drink any of their food." Jace said to Simon, Clary, and I, and we all nodded. We walked into a hall and then we heard music, this music was almost intoxicating, I felt myself starting to dance when someone put something over my eyes, and now I could barely hear the music. "Hey!" I said and felt being pushed. "It's for the best. Once you start dancing here, you never stop." I hear Isabelle saying. We walked for a while until Isabelle takes off the cloth that was covering my eyes, and she took the blindfold off Simon. We continued walking until we enter a huge room, and on the other side is a throne with a woman sitting on it. "The Seelie Queen." Jace said and we all walked over.

* * *

"I'm glad that you'll be helping us." Jace said and we all started heading out. Clary was about to walk through when some sort of shield blocked her way. "What the heck?" I said confused. "Clary! I told you to not eat any of their food!" Jace said angered. "I didn't though." Clary said and she thought about it for a minute and looked at her hand. "Let my sister go!" I said storming back in and glaring at the Seelie Queen. "There is only one way to free her." the Seelie Queen said and we all looked at her. "What is it?" Simon asked. "A kiss." the Seelie Queen said and we all looked at her confused. "That's it?" I asked, that doesn't seem much of a problem. "A kiss that she desires." the Seelie Queen said. So now she's pretty much doing the whole 'true loves kiss will free her' thing. "If it's a kiss she desires then." Isabelle says turning to Jace. "Woah woah woah, when did they kiss?" I asked shocked. "Just hurry up, guys." Isabelle says and Clary and Jace looked at each other for a minute before they kissed. I looked over at Simon who looked sad watching them kiss. I knew Simon had a crush on Clary, so this must be heart breaking or something. Clary and Jace kissed for a few minutes when they stopped, and the shield went down. "Alright, lets head out." Isabelle said and we all left the Seelie Court.

* * *

When we left the Seelie Court, Simon was mad and stormed off, so Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and I went back to the Institute. "Hope Simon's okay." Clary said when we were in the elevator. "Simon will be alright." I said and the Elevator stops and we all exit. "So now that the Seelie Court might help us, what are we gonna do now?" I asked. "We're going to track down Valentine and get the Mortal Sword and the Mortal Cup back." Jace said and we all walked in. "How are we even going to find him?" Isabelle asked.

"It'll be difficult but we'll be able to find him, hopefully." I said.

"Anyways, we should get some rest, at least try to think this through." Jace said and we all nodded.

I decided to go to the library and read some books, at least something about the Shadowhunter history. I kept reading about how Johnathon Shadowhunter was the first one to become a Shadowhunter when demons attacked, I turned to the next page to see an illustrated picture of Raziel, and then it hit me. That's the same angel I've seen in my dreams for a while now. 'What the hell?' I thought to myself. I read more on the history and that's when everything went black.

_I stood there in front of a house, well more like a mansion, which had a symbol which was two wings together. 'This is the Fairchild manor, where you were born.' a voice said and I saw someone running out of the mansion holding something in their arms. I looked closer to see it was Valentine and he was holding two babies in his arms, they both had white hair, but one had green eyes and the other had black eyes. 'That's me and Johnathon.' I thought to myself surprised. Valentine gently puts Johnathon and I on the ground, he took out a match, lit it up and threw it at the front door, which caught on fire seconds later. Valentine then grabs Johnathon and I and started to run away. "You two will be the greatest Shadowhunters that ever lived." Valentine said and he ran into the forest but stopped and watched the manor go up in flames. A while later a woman with red hair ran over and she looked around frantically for something, or I guessed someone, that's when she stopped in her tracks when she saw five skeletons, two were infants. Valentine watched with a pained expression on his face and he looked down at Johnathon and I, then to me. "You shall stay with your mother." Valentine said then ran a bit into a field and puts me on the ground. "Goodbye, Christopher." Valentine said before running, that's when I began to cry. Not long after was when the red headed woman shows up and runs over and picks me up. That's when I realized that it was mom, she smiled when she saw me and started to cry. 'This is where the life you lived began, but now you shall face what life you would've lived if Valentine didn't leave you.' a voice said and everything changed._

_I stood inside of a training room, the same one I saw when I got captured by Valentine. I see two boys a year or so younger then I am, both had white hair. I looked closer to see it's me and Johnathon, but my eyes weren't emerald, they were blood red. "Johnathon, Christopher. That's enough training for now, go to your rooms and rest, I have a mission for both of you tomorrow." Valentine said as he walked into the training room, both of us nodded and left. "What mission do you think father is giving us now?" I asked as Johnathon and I were leaving the room. "Possibly the same old stuff, getting information from past Circle members." Johnathon said and I nodded. "So when do you think it'll be the best time to start our mission?" I asked emphasizing our. "Patience brother, we have to wait until the right time, our mother wouldn't like it if we start our plans early." Johnathon said and I nodded. 'Plans?' I thought to myself and Johnathon and I separate to go to our rooms. Once inside I suddenly felt a pain in my head. "Dammit! Not again!" I said clutching my head then after a few minutes I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror to see they were emerald. "I'm tired of you killing people! Get out of my mind!" I yelled clutching my head. 'So my good side is the one that barely controls the body.' I thought. I screamed in pain and then everything went black. _

I woke up gasping, looked around to see that I was still in the library. 'So Valentine didn't leave me because I didn't seem to have enough potential. He left me so I could stay with mom.' I thought to myself. Just then Clary burst into the room looking panicked. "Clary what's wrong?" I asked and she just ran over. "It's Simon!" she said and my eyes widen a bit and I followed her as she leads me outside of the institute, where Isabelle, Jace, and some kid were standing around a bloody Simon. "What happened?!" I exclaimed. "He went into the vampire base, and he got attacked." Jace said. "So now what?" I asked. "We're going to have to bury him, that's the only way to bring him back, but he'll be a vampire." the boy said and we all agreed.

**Sorry for the late update, had to re read some of the parts of City of Ashes. Until next time, peace and don't trust a fairy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Simon's rise

**PokGirl Blue: Hey Magnus wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Magnus: Of course! PokGirl Blue does not own TMI, all of it including the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Darling you look like you would look great in glitter**

**PokGirl Blue: I guess so but- Magnus don't do i-**

**Magnus: *Pours a bucket of glitter on me* See you look fabulous!**

**PokGirl Blue: *Coughs out some glitter* Enjoy the story guys.**

* * *

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Raphael, and I were all standing on a hill, Simon was buried in the ground, we were waiting until Simon Turned. All of us but Raphael had glamour on, but luckily not a lot of people come to this place at night. "You sure this will work?" I asked Raphael and he nodded. "Like I said a few minutes ago, he'll come back to life and dig his way out, and once he does, we'll give him blood." Raphael said and mumbled something else that I couldn't hear. "So what are we going to do when he comes back as a vampire? How are we going to tell his mom and sister?" I asked looking over at Clary, who was standing next to Jace. "I don't know. I mean it's not going to be easy telling his mom that he's now a vampire." Clary said. We were all silent for a few minutes, the only sound we can here is the cars rushing by. "So Jace, any luck trying to find out who your parents are?" I asked, he just shrugged. "Not yet, though I haven't really spent time searching with Valentine out there gathering the Mortal Instruments." he said, and that's when we heard something in the ground grunt. "Simon!" Clary yells, the ground started moving a bit, a minute goes by when a hand shoots out of the ground. "We have to help him!" Clary said running over to Simon to help him, but Jace grabbed her. "We can't." Raphael said shaking his head.

Simon climbed out of the ground, he had that maniac look on his face, Raphael tosses him a packet that had blood in it, Simon pretty much rips into it drinking the blood. "By the Angel, that's messed up." I said while watching Simon drink the blood, it's weird watching this considering he's a Vegetarian. "How much blood does he need to drink until he calms down?" Clary asked and Raphael tosses another packet of blood to Simon. "This packet should be enough, but after this, where ever he wants to go, has to go right now. The sun will rise in a few hours." Raphael said and said something I couldn't understand. "What the?" Simon asked all the sudden and looks around at us with a confused expression, then he looks at his hands and a look of horror washed on his face. "OH MY G-" Simon yelled but started chocking. "Simon!" I said, had no idea what's going on. "Vampires can't say god." Isabelle said, looking over at me and Clary. "W- what happened?" Simon asked looking at us. "It's a long story..." Clary said and she told him what happened.

* * *

Clary, Jace, Simon, and I were all back at Luke's, Simon was having a hard time trying to figure out what to tell his mom and sister. Luke was out because he had to do something with his pack. "So now we have a vampire in the group, we can officially call this the weirdest group there is." I said trying to get everyone to feel better. "I hate this, being dead." Simon said and grumbling some other stuff. '_Maybe we can kill him right now, painfully slow so he can experience the pain when he was dying the first time._' the demon part of me said and I shook my head. "Don't think you're alone, Simon. I have demon blood and a demon living in me." I said and felt a sharp pain in my head, it only lasted a second. "Wait I just realized something." I said remembering about how Johnathon and I can read each others thoughts. "What?" Jace asked and I told them about how Johnathon and I can read each others thoughts. "Well try and read his thoughts, maybe it'll give us a clue of where Valentine is." Clary said and I nodded. I closed my eyes and pictured Johnathon, seeing if I can hear his thoughts.

'_I can't believe I had to get my hands dirty just to kill him.' _I hear his thoughts and my eyes widen at that. "Guys we have another problem." I said and they looked at me confused. "Seems like Johnathon killed a someone, he didn't say who though I have no clue." I said and all the sudden, Jace snaps his attention towards the door. "What's wrong?" Clary asked and Jace cursed a bit under his breath. "Demons, I'll be right back." Jace said standing up, but Clary gets up, and so does Simon. "What're you doing?" Jace asked. I felt a sharp pain in my head and clutched it, not again! "Guys go!" I yelled falling to my knees. _Our warriors want us with them._ Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a start and sat up, I realized that I was in my room, I still had a bit of a headache. I got up and left the room and walk into the bathroom, went to the sink and splashed water on my face. I looked at the mirror, I wondered how many times I made mom cry because I looked so much like Johnathon and Valentine, how she might have cried her heart out when it was mine and Johnathon's birthday, she held a piece of hair and said it was my fake fathers hair every year on mine and Johnathon's birthday. I exit the restroom and head to the kitchen, and see Alec, Simon, Luke, Magnus, Jace, and Clary there.

"Chris are you okay?" Clary asked when she saw I walked in. "Yeah, what happened though?" I asked, sitting down in one of the chairs. "You started screaming and fainted, then you started saying all this stuff about 'Death' and 'My warriors are here to get me', do you know what that means?" Jace asked, I shook my head. "I don't have a clue. So what'd I miss?" I asked, I get a cup and poured some fresh coffee in it, and started drinking it. "We think Clary can create runes." Alec says and I choke on the coffee. I thought it was impossible for someone to create runes. "Isn't it impossible to?" I asked. "Well when we were fighting the demons, they saw this rune" Clary says and raises her arm showing a rune. "and they ran." she finishes. "How can we be sure about this?" Simon asked, we thought about it for a moment.

"Why not try to make a new rune?" I suggested. "There's a rune for pretty much everything, though." Alec says. "There's no fearless rune." Jace says, we all look at him for a moment. "I just remember that there's none." he says, Clary gets a piece of paper and a pencil, she closes her eyes and started mumbling something, and her hand started drawing. A minute or two later she opens her eyes and looks down at the drawing, we looked at it for a moment. "So who'll we test it on?" Magnus asked, Jace volunteered. 'Is it even possible to see if he would be fearless with the rune? He seems like he's never fearless.' I thought to myself."You're pretty much fearless as it is." Luke points out.

"I ca-"

"I'll do it." Alec interrupted me, we looked at him shocked.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked and Alec nodded. Clary walks over to Alec and draws the rune on his arm, we all stared at him once she completed the rune. "How do you feel?" Jace asked, Alec answered saying he felt the same. "You sure the rune works?" I asked Clary, she said she was sure of it. "Well now we need something that scares you, what're you afraid of?" Simon asked.

"Do you have any spiders around?" Alec asked Luke.

"Does this shop look like the kind of place that has spiders?" Luke asked.

"Not to be rude or anything but it does." Jace answered.

"No we don't have any spiders." Luke says and mumbles something else.

Someone knocked on the door and Luke walks over and answers it to reveal that Maryse, Robert, Izzy were at the door. "What are you doing here and not at Magnus Banes house?" Robert asked glaring at Jace. Alec walks in front and he seemed like he was going to say something. "Mother, father I want to tell you something." Alec says, they looked confused. "Alec this is not the time we can talk later." Maryse says. "No I must say this now. I wanted to tell you that I'm in a relationship. With a downworlder." Alec says, Robert and Maryse eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "Who is she?" Maryse asked, and right before Alec could respond he froze in place. I looked over to see some flames disappearing from his hands. Alec looks around a bit startled, did Magnus make Alec forget? "Alec who're you dating?" Maryse asked confused, Alec looks at her. "No one. I'm dating nobody." Alec says defensively, Robert and Maryse glanced at each other for a moment.

After a while everyone left, Jace decided to stay and lied down on the couch. We all said goodnight and I walked into my room, I lied down in bed. I glanced over at my desk to see a few college brochures sitting there, to think that if I even go back to highschool that it would be my senior year, and I would have to get ready for college, maybe being a Shadowhuner won't be as bad. Sure I might die young but hey, beats having to spend hours at a job I might hate. I couldn't help but look around more in my room, I spent time here and knew this place was my second home, well now my home since the last one was destroyed by a demon. In this room I had some old rocket models I made and a small robot I made back in 7th grade, I did enjoy building stuff, while Clary and mom had a talent for arts, I had a talent for building. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I stood in the training room, I looked around a bit until I see the other me with red eyes, he was holding a blade in his hand. "You'll never get rid of me, you know that right? We're both going to be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives." he says and lets out a maniac laugh. "Question is though, who will be the one to truly control the body? You've had your fun now it's my turn." he says and charges at me, I dove away from him. I sprinted to the doors and flew them open and ran down the hallways. I turned on a corner and felt a blade pierce through my chest, I looked up to see the other me and he had a smirk on his face. "You can't run away from this. You never will." he says, he laughs as I fell to the ground, feeling my blood run out of the wound._

I sat up gasping a bit, I put my hand over where I was stabbed in the dream, to feel that nothing was there. I looked over at the clock to see it was 8:25 in the morning. I put my head in my hands. 'When will this nightmare end?' I thought to myself.

**Again sorry for the super late update, writers block is a bitch. Anyways, I also wanted to tell you guys about this collaborative story I'm helping with a group of authors, the story is called 'City of Broken Heroes' and the one who posts the chapters is TrueAngelofMusic1, and there's already 8 chapters posted so check it out if you want to. Until next time, peace!**


End file.
